Anne Maria and Zoey
.]] This article focuses on the interactions between Anne Maria and Zoey. Overview Even though the both of them were placed on the same team, they had little interactions in the first few episodes of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. However, conflict arises when Anne Maria starts to like Vito (one of Mike's personalitys) and another love triangle is born. Eventually, once Mike was able to conquer his personalities, he chooses Zoey over Anne Maria. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! They are both placed on the Mutant Maggots. They both work well in the challenge and are happy when they win. When Mike transforms for the first time into Chester, both appear completely confused regarding what happened. Truth or Laser Shark Anne Maria and Zoey are seen socializing in the cabin. When asks how Anne Maria is bringing all of her hair supplies in, she is freaked out. Ice Ice Baby Zoey and Brick use Anne Maria as a shield for the snowballs, even if she was concerned before. Later, when Vito takes over, Anne Maria starts to like him, disturbing Zoey. Finders Creepers When Anne Maria kisses Vito, Zoey is shocked, and yells at her to "keep her lips off him." Anne Maria taunts Zoey saying Mike likes "classy girls." At the Campfire Ceremony, Zoey is visibly upset, thinking Mike doesn't like her. Backstabbers Ahoy! Zoey is still upset from last episode. During the first part of the challenge, Zoey is standing on Jo's air pipe. Anne Maria tells her to get off, thus, pushing her. They soon get angry at each other. Zoey makes fun of Anne Maria's suntan. When Mike turns into Vito, Zoey once again decides to give up. In the confessional, Anne Maria calls Zoey "Princess Goodie Goodie." Later, Zoey crosses out a heart in the sand, showing that Anne Maria's actions broke her heart. During the second part of the challenge, Anne Maria ends up blaming Zoey for bad driving of their rubber raft for their team losing the challenge, when in reality it had more to do with the team losing the first challenge and the Toxic Rats getting an actual boat. Runaway Model In the bathroom, Anne Maria makes fun of Zoey's look as she continues to spray hairspray right towards her and Jo. As seen in a confessional, Zoey is still mad at Anne Maria and Mike. Both Anne Maria and Zoey attempt to dress up their maggot during the challenge, with Anne Maria's idea of making it like a rapper turned down before Zoey gets her chance. When Zoey tries to dress up the maggot during the challenge, Anne Maria grunts, as she is disgusted at Zoey's fashion sense. When presenting their creature, Anne Maria talks in an annoyed tone, not liking the outfit. When the team has to save Lindsay, Zoey volunteers, which Anne Maria turns down. Both girls then apply make up on Jo, but are once again ultimately pushed aside by Chester. A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste Both girls are angry at Manitoba Smith's sexist comment. Later when Ezekiel pounces on Anne Maria sending her into the water, Zoey wanted to help her despite Scott's protest. Zoey seems to be worried when they lost Anne Maria and tells Mike to find her. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean Mike becomes Vito once again, when his shirt get caught in a thorn. He then asks where Anne Maria is. Zoey is upset about this, but Cameron quickly calms the situation by pulling Mike's shirt down. Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown Anne Maria was seen glaring at Zoey and Mike as they're staring romantically at each other, meaning she was visibly angry that Mike chose Zoey over her. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion Trivia *This conflict is similar to the conflict between Courtney and Gwen as both of them are interested in the same male. **Like Courtney, Anne Maria lost her love interest to her rival. *They are the only female contestants in season four to never receive the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom, as Anne Maria quit the competition while Zoey was eliminated at the Hurl of Shame by Lightning and not at the Campfire Ceremony. See also Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts